Diabolik Lovers With Benefits
by ManaHara
Summary: [ REQUESTED - OC!Spinoff/Au of Twin Brides ] Oneshots of Minori Komori paired with each Sakamaki brothers and Mukami brothers. Some one-shots will contain more than one pairing. Contains lemons...


**A/N: **Ever since I've created Diabolik Lovers: The Twin Brides. I've been asked by too many people to do one-shots of Minori paired with the Sakamaki brothers and the Mukami brothers. So I've decided to do as they wish. I ask people if I should to see if they still want it. Sadly, they do... I'm not good with one-shots... However, the one-shots they've ask is... lemons... don't expect a detail lemon. The lemon area is not my strong suit. I'm not good at writing lemons. I'll try nevertheless xD

Also... They ask me not to include Yui... I'm sorry. I love Yui. Truly I do. Sadly, not everyone does. Don't worry, I'm thinking about doing another one-shots of just Yui. So it's a win-win on both sides. Anyways! You Minori fans! Here's the one-shots you wanted me to do and I mention about. First pairing, is the most favorite pairing... Subaru/Minori!

**Pairing: **Subaru/Minori (Subori)

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Diabolik Lovers or its characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**ღ Diabolik Lovers With Benefitsღ**

_-Subaru: First-Time-_

It was the first-time Minori ever entered Subaru's room. Sure she's been here for almost three months now, but she always stayed away from the brothers' rooms. Even the one brother she had picked when she got here. She thought choosing Subaru would be easier, but boy... did he prove her wrong.

The guy was a walking time-bomb. One moment he's okay then next angry as a rock! He's so bi-polar and has more outbursts than anyone in the mansion. She could use to it overtime. She also clash with him as well. With her constant rebellion attitude, they would go at it for hours. He would tried to make her do things she didn't wanted to do.

"I don't wanna..." Minori said as she was now standing outside of Subaru's door.

Reiji told her to go get him for the monthly dinner they have. She of course disagree until he threw her sister Yui in. She knows Yui belongs to Ayato, but that won't stop Reiji. So of course, she agreed to get him, for Yui's sake. Ayato is better than Reiji, because Reiji is more sadistic than any brother in the house.

She knock on the door. "Subaru!" She knock a few more times. "Subaru! It's time for the dinner! C'mon open up! Don't make me come in there!"

She don't want to. Lately, Subaru and her been having... awkward moments. When he drinks from her, it no longer feel painful as it use to, it feels hot... It kind of scares her. Not to mention that fact she keeps thinking about him constantly. She prays she don't like him. He won't return her feelings, and besides they wouldn't work out.

Minori tried her best to distant herself from him. It doesn't seem like it works. He would always get mad at her, and wonder why she is ignoring him. They'll fight, clash, the usual stuff. He's just making it harder for her.

She sigh as a few minutes went by with no response. Gosh! She really didn't want to enter his room, but she has no choice. Minori took a deep breath and turned the knob. She enters inside his room to find it to be dim. There was no bed, but there were furniture in the room. Over by the window there was coffin. It was big.

_'He sleeps in that?!'_

Minori look around the room. Amaze by it. It was her first time, but she shouldn't enjoy it. She quietly walk over to the coffin. An uneasy gut feeling was in her stomach. She didn't want to disturb, because she knew he would be angry. She had come up an excuse for him to not be mad her.

"Subaru... Reiji needs to see you. He needs your help with something." She said. She knew it was lie, but it had to struck the white-haired vampire's curiosity. She look down to hear no respond from coffin. Feeling a little bit annoyed, she tap the lid. "Oi! Reiji needs to see you-"

She didn't finish what she saying when she is suddenly pulled into the coffin. She didn't see it open. It happen all too fast. She felt herself pulled down onto something hard and cold. She couldn't see, but she knew what she is laying or... _who_ in this matter.

"S-Subaru!" She struggle to move, and turn herself around to have her back on him. She could feel her face burning with embarrassment. This was too close for her. She press her hands on the coffin and tried to move the lid. To her surprise, it was heavy as concrete. "Subaru! Get me out of here!"

"Shut up! Let me sleep!" He shouted back. "This is your punishment for waking me up in the first place!"

"This isn't funny, dumbass! Get me out of here! Reiji needs to see you!"

"I don't care! Let me sleep! Quiet, woman!"

She don't believe this guy!

"Subaru! This is too small for both of us in here!"

"Stop moving around!" Minori felt herself switch positions, and could feel herself laying on the side with Subaru behind her. Her eyes widen in their new position. They were spooning. She could feel her face burn more and her heart jumping up and down with embarrassment. Subaru chuckle behind her. "... is this position too embarrassing for you?"

She could feel her heart beat faster, and she damn sure he can hear it. The way he said that low and husky. She knew she had to get out of here now. Minori shook her her head. "N-No, this isn't funny anymore. Subaru let me out of here now!"

"You've been trying to ignore me lately. Why?" He demanded.

She couldn't answer him, definitely not in this position. "I'll tell you when-"

"Tell me now!"He said a little louder.

"Enough already, besides you need to see Reiji-"

"The monthly dinner? Pft! I don't need to go to that." Minori tense up once his cold breath hit the side of her ear. "Not when my dinner is already here..."

Minori's face went pale. She knew what he meant. She shook her head. "No no no!" She struggle and felt herself pulled back as she was underneath  
Subaru. She look up, and was scared that she couldn't see him. She knew he was above her. "Cut it out! Subaru-"

Minori's eyes widen when she felt his breath hovering over her neck. She press her hands on his chest, and tried pushing him away. It was futile, they both knew it, but it wouldn't stop her from giving up.

"Stop resisting... I know you want me... I can hear it." Subaru murmured as he press his lips on her neck. Minori gasp out at the sudden contact of his cold lips. She gasp even more when she felt his fangs dive deep into her neck. She bit back her lips to hide her moans. She hates this. She hates how she is beginning to not feel pain from this, but this somehow warm feeling. Seconds later, Subaru pulled back and chuckle. "You seem happy to be touched by me... your body is honest."

Minori's eyes narrow. "S-Shut up! As if I would like to-" Minori didn't finish what she was saying as she could feel his cold breath hitting her lips. "W-What are you doing?" She could feel her heart speeding up more at the sudden closeness. It doesn't help that her blood was drank, because she didn't have enough strength to resist much. She turn her head to the side to not let him do what she is thinking he is going to do. "D-Don't do that! I'm not some toy to be mess around-"

"I'm not Laito!" Subaru said angrily. "Besides, you have no right to refuse me!" She felt her chin be cup and force to look up back at him. "You'll belong to me, and only me."

Minori was about to say something until she felt his cold lips on her own. Her eyes widen in shock at this. She couldn't believe he is kissing her. She felt that warm feeling in the pit of her stomach again. She knew what it was. She didn't like it. It was making her feel all light-headed inside.

She don't understand Subaru. One moment he's annoyed with her, and next he claims she is his. He's so bi-polar.

She felt his tongue lick her lip, asking for her to open her mouth. She didn't want to, even though her body wants it so bad. She don't whats going on anymore. Why is she feeling this way? She didn't even realize that she open her mouth. His tongue darted it, and lick every caverns. She cried out a moan, and felt that ache below increase more as the pleasure did as well.

With last piece of her strength, she manage to push him away and tilt her to side so he won't kiss her. "D-Don't!" Minori could feel her eyes begin to water. Is he going to force himself onto her. She couldn't help, but be scared at this. Sure she was strong, but any strong person would be scared senseless if they were going to get rape.

She knew Subaru sense something is different. She could feel the confused vibe coming from him. "...You're scared, aren't you?" Subaru sigh with frustration. "Geez! I ain't going to rape you! Don't be scared-"

"It's rape if it's against your will!" She shot back.

"You didn't want this?"

Her eyes widen. Did she? She didn't know. Why would he ask such a question.

"I'm not like Laito. I told you before, you belong to me. Only I would do these things to you, only you, because..." He lean down and whisper in her ear. "your my woman..."

Minori couldn't believe what she just heard. Did Subaru just confessed? He just said Minori belongs to him, and he would only do these thing to her. Should she continue? Part of her wants to, and couldn't help, but be happy at what he said, but... the other part.

"I don't k-know... You make me feel these strange feelings... I'm so confused..." Minori said quietly. She felt weak to admit this, especially to him. Subaru chuckle much to Minori's despite. She frown. "It's not funny!"

"Idiot girl." Minori felt herself pulled back to look up at him. "It means you like me."

She likes him?

The very thought didn't sound bad, but it sound true.

Minori snap out of her thoughts when she felt his breath on her lips again. "Subaru-"

"Tell me to stop, and I will. I'm no longer holding back... _Minori..."_

She shudder at the way he said her name. She gasp out when she felt him kiss her again. To her surprise, she kiss him back. Maybe she really did like him. It wasn't bad. Subaru can be a nice guy at times. She seen the good in him.

Minori moan against his mouth as she felt his tongue wrap around her own. She clench his shirt as they continue to kiss. She was too lost in the pleasure that she didn't even realize that he rip her clothes. She was too new to this experience.

He pulled back, and Minori felt her body hit cold air. She could feel her face burning with embarrassment. She knew she was in her underwear. Surprisingly she wasn't scared. She knew she could trust Subaru. Feeling a little daring, she move her hands up to his chest, and tug on his shirt. He got the memo, and pulled his shirt off.

It was starting to get crowded in the dark coffin, with all their clothes around. Minori felt Subaru beginning to moved the lid. She quickly grabbed his shirt and cover her body with it. It was a girl's instinct to do such act.

Once Subaru lift the lid off. Minori's eyes widen at his shirtless body. She never realize how handsome he look. Her eyes scan every inch of his chest, following the lines of his muscles. Subaru look back at her and frown. "What are you doing?"

Minori held the shirt closer when Subaru tug on it. "No!" She said as she turn away from him.

"Are you testing my patience! Don't be a tease-"

"It's not that idiot!" Minori shot back. She look away from him. She unsure how to say this. She didn't want to, but she had to. "I'm... scared... It's my first-time... and you can see me... I'm not pretty as most girls... I'm-"

Subaru flick the side of Minori's head which made the girl frown at him and wonder why he did such a thing. "You're freaking out over that! Geez, I don't care what you look like!"

Minori felt her heart lower at that.

"Besides I don't care about the other girls. You're the only girl I want..." Minori's eyes widen, she look up to see Subaru looking away in embarrass. She knew he meant it by his expression. Does this mean he also likes her as well? "I know... it's your first time... I'll try to be gentle."

Minori knew he meant it. She snap out of her thoughts when Subaru look back down at her. Her body shudder at the tense look he was giving her. She felt him tug the shirt again, and she look away. She was scared, but she knows she can trust Subaru.

_"Minori."_

She can trust him.

She let go of the shirt, and letting Subaru reveal herself to him. She close her eyes as her face burn and could feel the intense gaze he was giving her. Even though she was in underwear she was scared and embarrass. Minori held back all resistance, when he begin to take off her underwear. She kept telling herself she's going to be okay. She's okay.

Once everything was off, she couldn't look at Subaru. She was so embarrass, and never felt so expose to anyone. She felt weak.

"...beautiful..."

Minori's heart jump, she barely heard that. Her eyes widen when he felt something wet lick her breast. She gasp out at the sudden new sensation her body is feeling. She couldn't look. She knew what Subaru was doing. It was embarrassing.

It was all too strange for her. Subaru was being gentle.

She felt him pulled away, and was curious what he was doing. She look back, and her eyes widen to see him naked. She couldn't help, but look down 'below'. She felt her face blush even more. She quickly look away, and wonder how is **that** going to fit inside her!

She snap out of her thoughts when Subaru kiss her again. She knew what he was doing. She kiss him back to help distract herself. She trust him. She keeps telling herself that. Minori felt something hard press between her legs, and she couldn't help, but shudder with fright.

"Hey... are you sure?" Subaru started to laugh as he just realize what he just said. "Ha! Pathetic of me to ask such a thing! Of course you're afraid..."

Minori look up to see Subaru also nervous and scared as her. This was one of the few times she has ever seen him so vulnerable. Only she was allowed to see this part of him. Without thinking, Minori lead up and wrap her arms around him. "It's... okay. I'm not scared..."

She felt him tense, but soon disappear. She knew she calm him she said was a lie. She was scared, but she is trying not to be, for both of their sakes. She close her eyes as she felt him move towards her womanhood. She tried to think of anything else. She knew first-times would hurt.

Subaru push in, and Minori held back a scream as she bit her bottom lip tight. He push all the way in, and Minori bit her lip so hard that she could taste blood. Never in her life she felt such immense pain. How the hell is sex suppose to feel good!

Minori felt her tears be wipe away. She open them to see Subaru staring down at her with a sad expression, most of all... guilt. He look at her lip, and notice the blood on it. He lean down and lick the blood off. They continue to stay in this position. The pain was still there, but it didn't hurt as much.

Minori close her eyes as she felt Subaru began to shift in their position. He thrust forward slowly, and felt a strange feeling of pleasure shot through her body. It was an odd feeling she never felt before. Minori wrap her arms around Subaru's shoulders, and grip them as he slowly thrust into her. The pain was gone, and all she could feel is pleasure.

It was torturous for both of them. "S-Subaru... please." Minori didn't want to say it. It was so embarrassing.

He seem to get what she meant when he begin to pick up his speed. Minori grip his shoulders as she felt the pleasure increase. She continue to moan, and bury her face in his shoulder to hide it. Never in her life she thought this would happen.

"Ahhh..."

Subaru leaned back to watch as he thrust away into her. It was embarrassing for him to do this to her, but she couldn't say it. Her mind was too clouded with pleasure.

Minori close her eyes and continue to moan as she writhe below him. She doesn't even realize Subaru was watching her intensely. He moves back down, and lets her wrap her arms around him. He looks at her, and Minori could see in his eyes that he does indeed feel the same for her. All she could see is herself. The lust for her.

"Minori..." He said as he kisses her to silence her cries when he sped up his pace even more. Minori grip his back, and moan in his mouth. They continue to kiss until Subaru pulled away and began kissing her neck. Minori cried out when she felt his fangs enter her, and this time it increase the pleasure more.

"Ahhh! No..." Minori clawed his back and could feel herself losing her sanity in this pleasure. It was madness. She could feel something high is coming. Her entire body is shaking, and she could it coming from him as well. "Ahhh... Ahhh!"

She felt his fangs dive deeper as he groan when their releases hit them. She nearly scream out, as her vision turn white. Once it was all over, they lay there panting for their breaths. Minori still hanging on Subaru's shoulders, she moan silently as he pulled back to look at her. Both of them sweaty, and burning from their act.

Minori doesn't even know her face was flush with desires that it cause Subaru to want her more. To look at him with that expression. "Subaru... Subaru..." She said, still trying to catch her breath.

"Not done..." He said as he thrust again, and causing Minori to experience pleasure all over again. He cannot stop, both of them can't. They knew this was only going to be the first-time that would end.

Hours have passed, Minori curl herself next to Subaru. He cover her with shirt since he knew she'll get cold easily. Minori look at Subaru who was soundly asleep. Never did she thought this would happen. Who would have knew her bothering Subaru in his room for first-time would ended up her losing her first-time to him.

Minori sigh as she just realize it was passed super time. "Reiji is going to kill me..."

* * *

**A/N: **Each one-shots would be different. Some would be long, and some would be short. Like since this one is Subaru-first time. There would be others like Ayato-Tease for example. Anyways, now... who do you want next:3

**Reviews, favs, alerts are much appreciated!**


End file.
